diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Laleh "Lee" LeChuck/Bettgeflüster/2013-11
centre Reines Metawissen! Danke für's Mitdenken. = November = 29. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre A'ch ihr Kleinen... bin ich kaputt... '''U'nsere Eröffnung war die Wucht, soviele Leute. War echt erstaunt. Und mein Ava war mal wieder hinreissend, hat auch 'ne wundervolle Rede gehalten. War echt was los, und die Resonanz toll. Resonanz, ja? Eigentlich der 'Widerhall', aber in dem Zusammenhang, sowas wie die Reaktionen - doch noch ein kleines Wörtchen für euch. Ganz viele Freunde, Bekannte, Gäste und Kunden. Manche alles in einem. Die Lose kamen auch gut an, glaub nur wenige waren mit ihren Preisen etwas enttäuscht. 'F'ragt mich morgen am Besten nochmal. Denn ich will jetzt nur noch in... des gestrigen Rätsels Lösung. Das Bett. Schlaft gut ihr kleinen Helden, im guten Gewissen, dass ohne euch all das nie möglich gewesen wäre. Aye... centre '''28. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre E'inmal schlafen noch. Und dann... moooorgen schon! Wheee! Das Kuriose Kleinod! Bin total hibbelig, sagte ich das bereits? Aye, glaub das sagte ich. Oder? Mmhm, schon. Ja? Verdammt... Ich... Nyu, egal. Hab ich euch auch schon gesagt, wie fest lieb ich euch hab, aye? Sooooo sehr. Bei den Weltmeeren, bin ich aufgeregt! Wie soll man da schlafen!? '''I'ch war heut beim Sanktum, hab denen noch etwas Gold gespendet, als Dank für die Truhe. Und bei dem Typen, der uns die Visitenkarten gebastelt hat, war ich noch, um Lose anfertigen zu lassen, für morgen Abend. Hachja... Voll gespannt, aber das sagte ich schon, richtig? 'N'ichtmal seine wunderbaren, starken Arme helfen mir da noch. Ich bin einfach... brrr! Weiss nicht ob ich heut überhaupt ein Auge zukrieg. Naja, vermutlich schon. Samsons Kleiner bin ich noch begegnet, hab ihr mal wieder meine Hilfe zugesagt. Wie... schon einmal, wenn sie zu dumm ist, die anzunehmen, tja - was will man da machen, mh? 'S'pannung! Morgen... ach bestimmt nerv ich euch bereits! Ist ja nur einmal. Nyu, vielleicht dann noch beim Winterhauchfest. Unser erstes, darauf bin ich auch schon gespannt, wisst ihr! Gut, heut noch ein Rätselchen, weil... ich ohnehin nicht schlafen kann! Neinnein. Tja, lasst mich überlegen... wie wär's denn damit, das mag ich wirklich, und das passt grad. "Verfertigt ist's vor langer Zeit, doch mehrenteils gemacht erst heut; sehr schätzbar ist es seinem Herrn, und dennoch hütet's niemand gern." Da kommt ihr sicherlich schnell drauf. Schlafen, mh... versuchen wir's wenigstens mal noch, aye? Bis morgen ihr kleinen Helden. centre '''27. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre Z'wei Tage noch! Morgen, dann nochmal morgen, und dann... schon heute! Ich hibbel schon den ganzen Tag wie blöd herum, krieg mich kaum noch ein, so aufgeregt bin ich, ihr auch, meine Kleinen? Jaha, jahaha. Zweieinhalb Kunden hatten wir schon - noch vor der Eröffnung! Die van Winkle von den Kirin Tor kam Dienstags noch vorbei, wollt ein Collier und Ohrringe, passend zu 'nem recht seltenen Schmuckstück, dass sie bereits in ihrem Besitz hat. Ein echtes Unikat, Blut des Berges, aus dem schrecklichen, gefährlichen Schwarzfelsen, wisst ihr? Konnt schon einen Kunstschmied ausfindig machen, in Dunkelhain, vielleicht werden wir bei dem... fündig. Wollten ihn Nachts mal 'besuchen' gehen, nächste Woche. '''W'ie gespannt ich bin! Aber das sagte ich bereits, aye? Ja, was soll ich euch sonst erzählen. Die vom Ärztehaus haben ihre Trennwände abgeholt. Mal geht's gut, genau wie Anne und dem Doc. Klar, haben ja jetzt auch die schnieksten Trennwände Sturmwinds! So quasi. Meinen Munzi hab ich getroffen, dem geht's wieder gut. Naja, kann's immer noch nicht ganz ernst nehmen, was der mit sich machen lässt, aber nyu... der ist wohl bestimmt zehnmal so alt wie ich, also was soll ich dem noch vorschreiben. Wollt ihm den alten Schraubenschlüssel, den wir aus Gnomeregan haben, andrehen, geschenkt hätt er das Ding ja ohnehin nicht genommen. 'E'inen trinken gingen wir, nach den Geschäften, hab beim Würfel gegen Ava gewonnen, und mir so 'ne Zauberlaterne gewünscht, wie damals auf der einen Reise, bei der Rast in Dunkelhain, erinnert ihr euch noch? Er hat auch den Keller im Kleinod noch ausgebaut, und mit echten Steinwänden versehen, irre was? Aber pssst. Soll ja niemand wissen. Sind Nachts noch losgezogen, zu so einem Zwergen in deren Viertel drüben, der wohl Regalwände für uns bereitgestellt hatte, war ziemlich sauer, als wir um Mitternacht noch geklopft haben. Ich hab mich unterwegs halt auch wieder verschwatzt, so ist das nunmal. Gut das nichts geschehen ist. Danach noch Fackelhalterungen und Fackeln unten angebracht, sieht jetzt echt schon echt stimmungsvoll aus da. 'I'ihr schlaft nun a... ach das Rätsel? Ja, das kann ich euch noch verraten.. Die 'Ehe', oder eben auch das Wort 'ehe', wenn man's als Zeitangabe verwendet, wisst ihr? Kam mir wegen... einem gewissen Traum in den Sinn. Nunja. Heut aber kein neues, nein. Ein kleines Wörtchen kann ich euch noch beibringen... hm, lasst mich überlegen. Auch eins mit E? 'Echauffieren', klingt dämlich was? Ist auch meist eher sinnfrei, wenn man das tut - nämlich wenn man stinkig wird und sich aufregt, über Dinge lästert. Quasi das Gemüt erhitzt. Aber nun schlaft. Das habt ihr nötig, morgen wird ein grosser Tag. centre '''25. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre A'ufgregt! Nur noch vier Tage! Das könnt ihr sogar an euren Pfötchen abzählen. Eins. Zwei, drei... Vier! Dann ist die grosse Eröffnung! Unsere ersten Kunden hatten wir ja schon, Laigh und Nev. Morgen Abend kommt auch noch eine Magierin von den Kirin Tor vorbei, die dringend einen persönlichen Termin wollt. Spannend alles wa'? Ich krieg mich kaum noch ein, so bin ich aus dem Häuschen. War vorhin noch im Ärztehaus, und hab Adain Bescheid gegeben, das er die Trennwände abholen kann, echte Sammlerstücke, aus einem alten Lazarett in Lordaeron. Dunkles, restauriertes Eisenholz, sehr schön verziert, mit Rollen untendran, etwa zwei Schritt lang, und hab sie mit frischem, strahlendweissem Tuch beziehen lassen. Gar ein wenig lichtdurchlässig, ohne das man gleich hineinsieht, nicht mehr als ein paar Silhouetten zu erkennen, aber zumindest weiss man dann, ob's besetzt ist oder nicht, gut aye? '''N'yu, bin auch etwas durcheinander wegen Ava, dem ging es so mies nach gestern, hatte echt Sorgen der geht noch drauf, so blass wie er im Bett war. Und als ich ihn nicht finden konnt, dacht ich allen Ernstes, da ist was ganz ... ganz schlimmes geschehen. Nichts auszudenken. Wahrlich nicht. Andere Gedanken! 'G'eschichtlein. Und zwar... hm, was hab ich euch denn noch nicht erzählt. Die mit Gezeitenbart? Kennt ihr schon? Hm. Das Abenteuer mit dem einbeinigen Seebären und der Wassernixe? Auch? So wie auch jene mit den drei Geisterschiffen am Nadelkapp, aye? Dann fällt mir grad keine ein, tut mir leid, bin echt mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Vielleicht die Tage noch, mh? Sonst lesen wir dann mal zusammen in einem der Bücher, stehen ja genug im Laden rum. 'S'chatz. Muss bald mal rauskriegen, was es mit dieser Scheibe auf sich hat, die wir bei der letzten Expedition geborgen haben. Führt uns bestimmt zu noch kühneren Abenteuern, und zu noch grösseren Reichtümern. Vielleicht auch das eine oder andere, das wir verkaufen können im Kleinod. Vermutlich auch eine gute Gelegenheit, dem Wetter hier zu entkommen, ist wirklich ar... äh eiskalt. Ich weiss, euch wird nie kalt! Aber ich bin leider nicht so toll wie ihr. Hoff, wo immer das Ding hinzeigt... es ist irgendwo im Süden. 'T'ja, ein Rätselchen könnt ich euch noch stellen. Aber nur noch kurz, ich bin... echt totmüde. Lasst mich überlegen. Wie wär's denn damit: "Sieh, es erinnert mein Wort wohl selbst an frühere Zeiten. Den, der hoffend und froh sich seiner Herrschaft vertraut: Blickt er fröhlich zurück, so ward es gewiss ihm zum Segen, sehnt das Einst er herbei, bracht' es ihm bitteres Leid." Doch nun schlaft schön, ihr habt morgen noch viel Zeit zum Grübeln. centre '''24. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre E'rdreich, weg. Haben angefangen, einen Keller im Kleinod auszuheben, aber pssst. Darf niemand wissen. Da kommen dann all die Sachen rein, die nicht jeder sehen muss. Besonders die Wachen, die mögt ihr auch nicht, gell? Nein, ihr fresst keinen davon! Auch nicht wenn ihr euch artig die Zähnchen putzt! Aus! Brav sein, ist doch schon Winterhauchfest in genau nur noch einem Monat, aye? Und nur noch vier Tage bis unser Laden aufgeht! '''R'ichtig 'drollig' war's im Ärztehaus, da war Dee, immerhin haben wir mal wieder Zeit gefunden, und ein wenig zu unterhalten. Aber dann kam so ein Zwerg an, dem der kleine Finger fehlte, und irgendwie war da auch noch eine Schusswunde am Bein, echt kein hübscher Anblick. Bewunder ja Mal, die macht sich da glaub mittlerweile nichts mehr draus, bin in der Hinsicht wohl durchaus bisschen... zart besaitet. 'D'ann traf ich noch Lin und Nev, vor der Kathedrale, auch den netten Alten. Herr Eck? Aye, glaub so hiess der. Haben uns bisschen wegen der Ladensicherheit unterhalten, magischer Schutz und sowas. Mittlerweile brauch ich mir da wohl nicht mehr viele Sorgen zu machen. Danach war ich bei Raz, um das sprechende Buch abzuholen, das für'n Katalog von dem ich euch erzählt hab, wisst ihr noch? Laigh lief mir dann auch noch über'n Weg, scheint ihm gut ergangen zu sein da unten... naja, ausser das er sich danach mit irgendeiner Flachpfeife im Schwein angelegt hat, zum Glück nix passiert. 'E'in neues Wort noch für euch... lasst mich überlegen. Wie wär's denn mit... 'maliziös', klingt das nicht wunderbar bösartig? Denn genau das heisst es auch. Mag Worte, bei deren Klang direkt schon eine entsprechende Emotion, die zur Wortbedeutung passt, geweckt wird, nicht? Und des Rätsels Lösung? Genau, es war der Spiegel, da habt ihr vollkommen recht. Noch eins? Ihr schlaft erstmal, kleine Helden, das braucht ihr. centre '''23. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre B'in ziemlich im Eimer, heut kamen gleich zwei Frauen mit ihrem Liebeskummer an, darf aber nicht erzählen, was das Problem war, hab ich geschworen und so. Und dann durft ich auch noch die eine wegschicken, wie unangenehm war das denn... weil ich kann mich ja leider noch nicht in zwei Hälften teilen. Bald bau ich beim Eingang 'nen Kasten hin, wo man Nümmerchen ziehen kann. Helf ja gern, aber hat halt alles auch so seine Grenzen. '''E'cht froh jedoch, das bei uns alles gut ist, wüsst gar nicht mehr, was ich ohne ihn tun würd. Hach, war das wunderschön mit ihm heut. Er hat wohl auch mit Nev gequatscht wegen dem Laden, wie man das sicherer gestalten könnt, find ich klasse. 'T'ransfinit, neues Wort für euch. Heisst sowas wie unendlich, aber ist es eben dennoch nicht. Und irgendwie doch, wenn ich das im grossen Buch unten richtig verstanden hab. Jedenfalls ist es immer jenseits der Endlichkeit, wenn man das so sagen kann. Lustig, was? Und jetzt gibt's auch noch ein Rätselchen für euch, ist etwas länger, aber ein sehr schönes wie ich find. "Es ist der grösste Weiberheld, auf der ganzen, weiten Welt. Denn, ob viele er verdorben, keiner wird wie er umworben! Jede zeigt dem faden Wicht, stets ihr freundlichstes Gesicht. Doch der Lümmel darf es wagen, manche Grobheit ihr zu sagen! Dabei kann die Kraft des Frechen, schon der kleinste Anstoß brechen! Hauchst du ihn gehörig an, wird er matt, der starke Mann!" Kriegt ihr raus, aye? Ihr seid nämlich total klug. 'T'ut mir leid, viel mehr Zeit hab ich auch wieder nicht mehr für euch, ist halt echt viel los, mit der Ladenerföffnung. Schlaft gut und träumt was zuckersüsses, hab euch lieb. centre '''22. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre R'iesig viel zu tun, tut mir leid meine Kleinen, hoff ich find bald wieder mehr Zeit für euch. Noch des Rätsels Lösung vom letzten Male, aye? Schuld ist das Erste, Schein das Zweite. Ergibt zusammen? Mmmhm, genau. Noch eine Woche bis zur Eröffnung, stellt euch vor. Bin riesig aufgeregt deswegen, und heut hat uns sogar schon die erste Nachricht einer Kundin ereilt, noch bevor der Laden überhaupt auf ist, die einen persönlichen Termin wollt, mal sehen wann sich das noch einrichten lässt. Noch soviel zu tun, kam kaum dazu, mit meinen Freunden zu sprechen. Samson fehlt mir, Cin hat die Gelegenheit genutzt, als sie vorbeikam, sich auf ihre Art von ihm zu verabschieden. Mal hab ich gesehn, die ist mir glücklicherweise doch nicht bös, wegen der Sache mit Adam. Aus'm Doc hab ich nicht nur rausgekriegt, was es mit der Tätowierung auf sich hat, auch was er für die Praxis brauchen könnt, paar frische Trennwände, machen wir uns doch gleich dran. Feelein hab ich nach langer Zeit wieder gesehen, leider war keine Zeit zum plaudern, aber ergibt sich sicherlich noch. Buck wollt sich mal wieder die Birne wegpusten, weiss auch nicht was mit dem Kerl nicht stimmt, hab versucht, es ihm auszureden, aber irgendwann ist auchmal gut... da hab ich auch den zweiten Paladin kennengelernt, bei dessen Anblick mir nicht direkt die Galle hochkommt - einen gewissen Herr Eck, hab ihm den Eremiten gezeigt, da kommt er sicherlich gut unter. Hachja, direkt neben dem Laden. Der Laden... Bin soooo gespannt! '''U'nd Avanor wohl auch, dem ist's ziemlich durchgegangen glaub ich, nachdem er vor zwei Tagen erst den Vogel ziemlich abgeschossen hat, gestern dann auch noch sich selbst. Hat mir aber auch gezeigt, wieviel er mir bedeutet... so oft bin ich davongerannt bei Problemen - hab mich weinend irgendwo verkrochen und den andern in Sorge zurückgelassen. Nicht diesmal, ich wollt einfach nicht weg, nie, nie wieder weg... Tja, ist wie bei euch Blutsbrüdern, ihr würdet auch alles zusammen durchstehen, nicht wahr? '''Mögt ihr ein neues Wort lernen? 'Empirisch', heisst soviel wie erfahrungsgemäss. Wenn beispielsweise etwas empirisch überprüft, und für richtig befunden wurd, kann man es als Fakt einstufen, und ist nicht länger Theorie. Rätsel gibt's heut keines, meine Süssen, geht noch etwas mit Klabauterchen spielen, dem fehlt meine Aufmerksamkeit sicherlich auch die Tage, bin echt zu beschäftigt, es tut mir leid. Hab euch wahnsinnig lieb, bitte, schlaft bald gut, und träumt von der grossen, weiten Welt und all den Abenteuern darin, die noch auf uns alle warten. centre 17. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre centre '''14. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje' centre F'ertig für heut, aber echt... hab Anne mit der Grabrede geholfen, sie kannt Samson ja gar nicht. Und ich hab den Truheninhalt abtransportieren lassen... die Leut werden reich. Zumindest für ein kleines Häuslein, sofern's nicht hier mitten im Nobelviertel ist, könnt's gar reichen. Gute siebzig Gold für jeden, hab Konten bei der Bank eröffnen und ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Bin gespannt, was sie damit anstellen werden. '''E'twas länger dauert's noch bei Raz, der bastelt mir ja so'n sprechendes Buch, für die Antiquitätensammlung. Hab ihn kurz getroffen, aber musst danach auch schon wieder weiter, echt viel um die Ohren die Tage. Weiter die Beerdigung vorbereiten. 'L'eicht gewesen das Rätsel? Trug, ist voller Heuchelei. Und der Gurt, der hält... Ihr habt's raus, aye? Ihr seid halt klug, meine Kleinen. Noch eins? "Die Erste drückt oft hart, die Zweite täuschet sehr, und bei der Ersten gilt das Ganze als Gewähr." Bisschen kniffliger vielleicht? Aber ihr kriegt das raus. 'L'eise aber nun, schlaft schön, und träumt was Süsses. Nicht dass ihr ihn weckt. Hat mir heut etwas offenbart, und wohl sehr dabei gelitten. Hoff es geht ihm gut. Und das ich mich nicht... falsch verhalten hab. centre '''13. - Stormwinder Hafen centre M'üsstet ihr sehen! Die Truhe ist endich offen, und tatsächlich verbarg sich ein riesiger Schatz darin. Eine wahre Freude, wenn ich bedenke, dass ich ihn an gute Freunde verteilen werde. Mein Anteil wandert wie versprochen zum Waisenhaus, vermutlich lasse ich auch dem Sanktum ein fürstliche Belohnung zukommen, haben sie sich doch tatsächlich sehr bemüht, und wohl auch in deutliche Gefahr begeben. War wie Nev sagte, tödliche Trollflüche, die auch noch von einem heimtückischen Schutzzauber gesichert wurden. '''A'uch mein.. Wegweiser war darin. Wohin er uns wohl leiten wird? In welche Abenteuer führen? Ich weiss nur eines... Das Verlangen es herauszufinden brennt wahrlich... Dumm, dämlich muss ich sein, doch die Gefahr lässt mich erst bewusst leben. Geniessen - und mich auch lebendig fühlen. Spür's schon jetzt wieder. Müssen wir noch noch herausfinden, wie es funktioniert. Vielleicht gibt's da gar für euch ein wenig zu knobeln, meine Kleinen. Mein halsband ist fertiggeworden, hab's heut abgeholt. Und ich konnt Anne für Samsons Beerdigung gewinnen, macht sich sicher gut so eine richtige Priesterin, ich glaub das gehört bei denen dazu, kenn mich mit den nordischen Sitten diesbezüglich ja nicht sonderlich gut aus. 'M'acht schon fast Angst, wieviel wir gemeinsam haben... aber ist wunderschön, all diese Geheimnisse teilen zu können, ganz offen, ganz vertrauensvoll. Sorglos irgendwie. Hatten wir uns von Anfang an versprochen - und so soll es auch sein. Kalt sind die Nächte... warm seine Arme. Hab langsam Angst. Um ihn. Und um mich. Will nicht dass ihm etwas geschieht. Und genausowenig mir, weil... ich die Zeit nicht mehr missen will. Mein Leben vielleicht endlich einen Sinn ergibt. 'A'uch ein neues Wörtlein gab's, diesmal nicht aus den klugen Büchern, sondern von Trinsy. 'Usus', klingt ulkig nicht? Was übliches, gewohntes. Schätz Milch trinken wär bei uns Usus. Mal wieder ein tolles Rätselchen für euch, aye? Mmhm, gut zuhören, das ist ein kurzes, aber ganz schönes: "Stets voller Heuchelei, bin ich nie wahr gewesen. Ich halt' und binde stets, wirst du mich rückwärts lesen." centre '''11. - Ruine des alten Parks centre centre '''10. - Hoch über den Dächern Stormwinds' centre Z'eit. Zeit für ihn. Zeit für mich. Zeit für uns. Endlich, endlich einmal wieder. Nach einem anstrengenden Tag. '''U'nten am Hafen war Buck, dem geht's echt dreckig, wurd wohl von einer Frau betrogen. Hasse Weiber - bin echt froh, dass ich mit keiner zusammenleben muss. Ausser mir selbst natürlich, und das ist oft schon anstrengend genug. Meinen Munzi haben sie angeschossen, geht ihm glücklicherweise wieder besser, ich war kurz im Ärztehaus um ihn zu besuchen, und Klamotten zum Wechseln vorbeizubringen. Dazu irgendwelche Gnomenschmuddelromane. Aber sie brachten ihn bereits nach Haus, also hoff ich mal, der ist bald wieder auf den Beinen. Den kurzen. 'N'achher dieser einen, mit der Samson rumgetan hat, sein Messer gebracht, hoff das war das Richtige. Dacht als kleines Andenken. Weiss nicht was zwischen den Beiden war, geht mich auch nix an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck jedoch sagte, dass sie was Wichtiges verloren hat. Genügte. 'G'egen Mittag dann Cin aufgeheitert, der geht's auch nicht gut. Wem überhaupt in diesem Dreckskaff? Alle heulen nur, alle jammern rum. Aber euch geht es gut, ja? So wie mir auch. Weiss nicht, ob ich in meinem Leben je so glücklich war. Abends war ich gerade aufm Heimweg, als ich vor dem Magierturm die Erzmagierin sah, mit ein paar anderen Spitzhüten. Haben dann entschieden, die Truhe jetzt schon ins Sanktum zu bringen, wo sie mit einem Schutzzauber aufbewahrt wird. Angeblich Dienstags dann die eigentliche Analyse, nach der entschieden wird, wie man weiter vorgeht. 'Bannraum Drei' hiess es. Endloses Labyrinth da drin, schrecklich, gut war Nev dabei, sonst hätt ich mich ganz bestimmt noch verlaufen aufm Weg nach draussen. Bin auch ganz froh, dass das Ding nicht mehr unter unserem Schlafzimmer steht. Trollisch verfluchte Geister ein Stockwerk tiefer, war ein echt erheiternder Gedanke. 'E'in Kuss. Ein Augenblick. Zeitlos, ewig, innig und verträumt. Hier in seinen Armen. Trifft mich jeden Tag aufs Neue, wie der Schlag. Lieb ihn so wahnsinnig, dass es mich manchmal beinahe zerreisst. Spätestens dann, wenn ich von ihm getrennt sein muss. Mein Herz. Mein Blut. Mein Schatten. Wünscht es gäb Worte dafür. Etwas, das ich ihm sagen könnte. Das meinen Gefühle auch nur annähernd beschreiben, ihnen gerecht würde. Aber egal, wie lang ich nachdenke, ich finde keine. Nichts das dem auch nur nahe kommt. Und dann häng ich wieder nur an seinen Lippen, sprach- und wehrlos. Frei... so frei. centre '''08. - Sturmwinder Friedhof centre S'ieht so aus, als vergraben wir bald wieder wen... Den Dicken hat's erwischt, war gestern noch in der Leichenhalle. Nun seid ihr soweit weg, vielleicht besser, wenn ihr das alles nicht schon wieder mit ansehen müsst. 'ne Schande, verdammt. Hab'n gemocht, auch wenn er ständig stinkig war. Hoff er weiss das. Schätz diesmal werd'ch mich um 'ne Beerdigung bemühen müssen. '''A'bends ist Ava beinahe in Schwierigkeiten geraten, der sucht wohl noch immer nach seiner alten Mentorin, und die Leut, die nun in dem Haus rumgammeln, fanden es wohl ein wenig unbehaglich, dass der da rumschnüffelt. Er meinte, es sei ganz gut, das ich aufgetaucht bin, hat ihn ein wenig besänftigt, und er ist dann auch einfach weitergegangen, war wohl das Beste. 'M'uss noch immer über den Laden nachdenken, wär vielleicht tatsächlich eine lohnende Investition, wenngleich mich die Kohle weniger reizt, aber die Geschäfte, die sich dadurch ergeben würden. Neue Kontakte, neue Abenteuer, neue Sünden... glaub irgendwo bin ich ein böses Mädchen, ich kann einfach nicht zuhause rumgurken und eine ruhige Kugel schieben. Mich drängt's immer dahin, wo die Gefahr lockt. Verdammt. Wie sagte mein Liebster noch... "Süsse, ich werd sicher nie ein Hausmann..." Wie recht er doch hat. 'S'chade, hab noch immer nix von Fury gehört, und ich glaub auch nicht, dass der Versager bis morgen noch irgendwas auf die Reihe kriegt. Kann ich den Kelch wohl abschreiben, ihr wisst ja, wieviel mir das Ding bedeutet. Ist einfach... ein Jammer. Ich will dem Idioten nix tun, aber... so'n Scheiss brings'e bei mir ver... ich meine. Sowas macht man einfach nicht. Stehlen und so, mh. Nehmt euch da ja kein Beispiel an mir, meine Kleinen. Vielleicht krieg ich ja auf dem Friedhof Massenrabatt, wenn ich Zwei einsargen lass. 'O'hja, noch ein neues Wörtchen für euch? Hat Avanor kürzlich gesagt, musst ich doch direkt nachschlagen. 'Alliteration'. Das ist sowas wie 'Klabauters kleine Koje'. Oder 'Laleh Lee LeChuck'. Halt wenn irgendwas mit ähnlichen Silben oder Buchstaben beginnt, schon lustig, nicht? So gern hab ich sowas immer gehört, seit es mir bei meinem Namen auffiel, und nie wusst ich, dass es tatsächlich einen Begriff dafür gibt. 'N'un noch des Rätsels Lösung, aber ein Neues gibt's heut nicht, will euch ja nicht überfordern. Habt ihr es rausgekriegt? Jaaa? 'Purpur' heisst die Antwort. Wie die Farbe, und in pur, nur eben doppelt. Aye, ich wusst, das ihr klug genug seid, meine kleinen Schlauköpfe! Nun schlaft, bald schon stell ich euch ein neues Rätselchen. centre '''07. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre S'o lang schon wieder her, aber ihr wart ja dabei auf der grossen Reise, und den ganzen Abenteuern unterwegs. Tut gut wieder hier zu sein, auch wenn nun schon wieder etwas Zeit vergangen ist. Daheim. Hört sich noch immer so besonders an, wie es sich auch anfühlt. Daheim. Glaub das bin ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben. Daheim. Bei meinem Liebsten. Daheim. Bei euch. Daheim. Bei Klabauter. Daheim... bei uns. '''T'ruhe, Truhe, Truhe... Gab viele Lösungsansätze. Angeblich sind da Geister drin, verfluchte, oder irgendwie so. Trollische Magie eben. Streuner wollt irgendwelche Opfer darbringen, am besten Menschen, gleich mehrere. Kam für mich aber überhaupt nicht in Frage. Dann der clevere Einfall, das Seelensteine vielleicht helfen könnten. Nicht dass ich mich damit auskenn, aber das klang dann zumindest im Bereich des Vertretbaren. Mein, die Dinger... gibt's ja ohnhin schon, ändert vermutlich nichts mehr. Sagte auch was von einer Seherin, welche er kennt, aber seither hab ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Nev wiederum hat sich die Sache genauer angesehen, und meinte, dass es wohl mit Magie zu bannen wäre, dies allerdings sehr, sehr gefährlich sein könnt. Daher empfahl er den Bannraum im Sanktum und Hilfe, von ebenjenen. Tja, also hab ich mich nun mit den Erzmagiern in Verbindung gesetzt, die werden das ganze ebenso ein weiteres Mal analysieren, und dann wohl sehen, wie vorgegangen wird. Hoff das wird dann endlich was, ich möcht die Leute nicht noch länger hängen lassen, immerhin warten die auf ihre Beute. 'E'ine mechanische Haushaltshilfe kriegen wir von Doc, da bin ich ja gespannt. Hoff nur, der macht dann nichts kaputt, oder saut alles mit Öl voll. Notfalls lass ich Razzie oder Munzi mal drübersehen, Trinsy selbst meinte, dass sie nicht ganz so sonderlich bewandt in der ganzen Ingenieurskiste wär. Aber sagt ihr bitte nix, will sie doch aufbauen. Und eine ganz menschliche, unmechanische Hilfe in Sachen Kampfkunst kriegen wir wohl auch, Dee hat sich bereit erklärt, vielleicht nächstes Mal auszuhelfen, bevor wir aufbrechen, dass zumindest jene, die nicht so gut kämpfen können, wenigstens einige Grundlagen lernen können. '''Rätselchen gefällig? Mmmhm, ist ja auch schon lange her, und nach der ganzen Muskelarbeit im Dschungel könnt ihr auch mal wieder eure klugen Köpfe anstrengen und zusammenstecken, dann findet ihr die Lösung auch ganz bestimmt, wie fast immer, aye? Ach, erinnert ihr euch noch ans Letzte? Das war der Sand, aye. Nun aber gut zuhören, ihr Kleinen. "Oh du, auf dessen Wangen der Freude Widerschein ist; Kannst du ein Wort mir sagen, eines, das zweimal rein ist?" 'N'un schlafen wir aber gleich, lediglich noch ein neues Wort für euch. 'Obsolet', was überholtes, altes, das man nicht mehr brauchen kann. Was wir nie werden, niemals nie. Jetzt schlaft, und träumt noch einmal von allem, was wir erlebt haben. Gute Nacht. centre